


Traitor.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, L’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •“Give me the discs, please. I don’t... I don’t want to hurt you, Tommy.”•
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Traitor.

Dream was shot by Tubbo using [Looks].

“YES!!”  
Tommy’s scream of excitement erupted into the call as the trade was ambushed, him quickly running to collect his fallen disc, knowing that he didn’t time to celebrate completely until his disc was safe inside of the ender chest.

With a swift breath of relief, he picked up the final disc and gave it a comedic kiss before slipping it into his pocket, now running as fast as he could back to his base, Tubbo being right behind him, keeping a lookout for the green demon himself, in case he tried to ambush them back.

“C-C’MON TUBBO, QUICKLY QUICKLY-!!”  
Tommy’s frantic words rang in Tubbo’s ears as he followed quicker behind, him looking down at the crossbow with a somber expression, as if he was hesitating about doing something.

Tommy skidded onto the concrete floor of his base, nearly crashing into his pile of chests before he emptied his pockets frantically, his breaths going in and out at a rapid rate as he searched and searched for his beloved discs, all so he could put them inside the special chest and keep them safe for good to better his nation.

An arrow slid by his head, the noise ringing in his ears as he noticed his hat had been knocked clean off of his head, it being pinned to the wall by an arrow behind him.

He of course yelled out in terror as he was shot at, but it quickly turned to silence as he saw Tubbo standing in the entrance to his home, still having the crossbow in hand.

“T...Tubbo? Was that you? I-It’s not really the... the time for games right now- I..-“

No time was given to let him speak.

Instead, another shot, right in the chest.

Pain shot through Tommy’s body of course, but his determination hid it away, angry tears now dribbling down his face as he shakily gripped the cold ground just to feel something.

“I’m not playing games, Tommy. Not anymore, anyway.”  
Something about Tubbo speaking serious words with his innocent tone was truly disturbing. Bone-chilling, even.

“...w-what?”

Another shot.

“Give me the discs, please. I don’t... I don’t want to hurt you, Tommy.”  
Tubbo was now crying as well, his expression being a mix of anger and defeat as he held his hand out to Tommy, his shaking body waiting for the discs to be placed into his palm, so this could all be over quickly. 

“W-what? What the FUCK? N-NO! Y-You’re not...”  
Tommy took a harsh breath in, sniffling away his tears as he was shot again, his breaths now being full of hisses, due to the blood now dribbling down his uniform. It was too late for him now.

“You... T-Tubbo... why?”  
He couldn’t hide it anymore. He couldn’t hide how hurt he was, how betrayed he was, how... how did it come to this?

Tubbo was silent, huffing in a loud breath before he spoke one last time, his tears getting worse due to hearing Tommy at his lowest.

“It... it... it wasn’t meant to be, Tommy.”

TommyInnit was shot by Tubbo using [Looks].

**Author's Note:**

> how we feelin


End file.
